Optimus Prime vs. Twilight Sparkle
Description It's MLP vs Transformers again. Two of the most famous leaders in Hasbro's history duke it out. Will Optimus Prime make up for Starscream's disappointing lost? Or will Twilight Sparkle keep the winning circle going for the ponys? Interlude Boomstick: Oh no... not again Wiz: Deal with it Boomstick! Boomstick: Ok Wiz: (Ahem) All groups need wise leaders that can get them were the need to go Boomstick: And qualifies for anything, whether your a big-ass robot, or a purple pony Wiz: Optimus Prime, the Leader of the Autobots Boomstick: And Twilight Sparkle, the Leader of the Mane 6 Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to anilize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle Optimus Prime Wiz: Optimus Prime, the almighty ruler of the Autobots, is a courageous leader and a mighty warrior who strikes fear into not only the Decepticons, but also humans. Boomstick: Also the almighty screw-up Michael Bay trashed just to screw over fans. Wiz: Prime was an original survivor of the end of Cybertron, his own planet. But before that, when Optimus Prime was originally Orion Pax, a young dock worker with a girlfriend named Ariel. But as the war began, Megatron destroyed them both, and Alpha Trion rebuilt them into more powerful warriors. And there you have Optimus Prime. Boomstick: Only the biggest badass robot EVER! Not only can he be mighty with bare metal, but he has a lot of cool weapons, like his main strem ion blaster, which has infinite lazers to shoot through about anything, even other giant robots like him! Wiz: He also has the iconic energon-axe, which he used to go straight into Megatron multiple times. This ax is shown to tear though anything as well. It also has the ability to turn into a sword and do just as the ax would. Boomstick: And also, don't forget about his truck form. Going at the speed of about 180mph tops and being able to crash into brick walls with no damage. Wiz: Optimus Prime is also a staright up strategist tho can come up with anything at almost any time. He can also do the impossible, he can survive space, survive a black hole, fall from space to the earth and not be as hurt, and even fly. And...defy gravity? But needless to say, Optimus Prime has his weak points, for starters, if Optimus Prime takes a ton of damage, he will lose a bit of focus, needless to say, his strength is still there. And just because he relies on his spark, it's actually his greatest weapon and source of energy, he can call upon it to give him power, or even use a part of it to create a giant explosion which no one but he can survive at a small rate. Boomstick: No matter what's in his way, Optimus is ready to roll! Optimus Prime: Autobots! Roll out! Twilight Sparkle Wiz: Equestria contains a bunch of colorful characters. We've already done an analysis on one of the Mane 6,Rainbow Dash in a previous Death Battle. Boomstick: But now it's time to talk about the Leader of the Mane 6, and the Princess of Harmony; Twilight Sparkle. Wiz: Twilight is the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, and the younger sister of Shining Armor. She was chosen by QUEEN Celestia to be her personal student. And yes, I know that she's referred to as Princess Celestia, but since she rules an entire nation, and there's no indication of any parents, then she's a goddamn queen. Boomstick: O-Kay then. So.... moving on. Originally being a unicorn, naturally, Twilight specializes in magic. You can tell when she performs magic when her horn glows pinkish magenta Wiz: But she didn't start out as a gifted sorceress. She had to learn various magical spells by studying and reading various spellbooks. Boomstick: NEEERRRRDDDD!!!! Wiz: Some of her magical abilities that she learned through her studies include teleportation, telekinesis, generating force fields, generating a magical beam out of her horn, alter gravity, hair growth... Boomstick: The fuck!? Wiz:... and a few others. But despite her using all of these abilities, Twilight was not the strongest being in Equestria. In fact, quite a handful of other characters far surpassed her, which included the Celestia, and her sister Luna, Discord, and a couple of others. Boomstick: But after proving to herself, as well as Celestia that she was worthy enough, Twilight became both the new princess of Equestria, and became an Alicorn, which is a mixture between a Unicorn and a Pegasus. Wiz: And with that, all of her magical abilities were amplified. Not to mention, she also acquired the ability of flight. She can now fly at superhuman speeds, though she's nowhere near as fast as Rainbow Dash, as well as being less experienced with flying. Boomstick: And unlike me, who's admittedly a bit of a (*ahem...) slop, Twilight is a skilled organizer. Hell, she such a skilled organizer that Mayor Mare gave Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer." Wiz: But when things get crazy, and she needs an extra boost of power, Twilight can use a hidden power that grants her incredible powers; Rainbow Power. Boomstick: Rainbow Power? Really, Wiz? Wiz: Yes Boomstick. You see after Tirek drained magic in Equestria, Twilight, and her friends unlocked a chest that they discovered a while back. And by opening it, they all acquired an increase of magic, as well as a changed towards their physical appearance, known as Rainbow Power. And with their new powers, Twilight, along with her friends, managed to defeat Lord Tirek, drain all of his magic, restore all the magic within Equestria, and re-imprisoned Tirek back in the pits of Tartarus. Boomstick: OK! You know this is coming. JackSepticEye: SKITTLES! TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERF*CKERS! Boomstick: Yeah saw that coming Wiz: Twilight is one of Equstria's deadliest, and surprisingly one of the gentlest resident. She managed to defend her hometown from several threats, including the corrupted Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and even managed to fight off Lord Tirek to a standstill. She's also a gifted leader, and is capable of learning various things on the fly. Boomstick: But Twilight is far from perfect. While she is a skilled sorceress, it seems that her powers constantly fluxes, as one moments she can use telekinesis to lift an entire forest full of apples, but then sometime later, she has trouble dealing with little parasites. Not to mention, she can be somewhat obsessive. If things don't go her way, or she realizes that she made a mistake, and has trouble fixing it, she can, sometimes, enter into a state known as Psycho Twilight. And let's not forget that Twilight, sometimes, has trouble understanding certain things, which includes the logic, or rather, the illogical nature of Pinkie Pie. Wiz: And let's not forget that her biggest flaw is, surprisingly, her achievements. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: You see, while Twilight may have done impressive things, most of them, if not, all of them were accomplished thanks to either, the assistance of her friends, or some MacGuffin that happened to show up. Hell, even when she traveled to another dimension, to stop a few evils, she still had the assistance of her friends' human counterparts to help her defeat said evil. And then there was her fight with Tirek. While she DID fight him to a standstill, the only reason why she was capable of doing so was because she had the powers of the three Alicorns, Celestia, Luna, and Candace within her. Without her increase of power, Twilight would've had her magic drained, and mostly likely be dead. Boomstick: But even if she needs some form of assistance, including a worthless dragon who is only there for comedic relief, Twilight will always defend her home from any evil..... Unless if that evil has kidnapped her friends and threatens to kill them. Tirek: How is this possible!? You have no Magic! Twilight: You're wrong Tirek. I may have given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry within me, the most powerful magic within me. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle (Location: Equestria) (Twilight is wondering around with Spike before Apple Jack comes to her) Apple Jack : *gasp* Princess Celestia *wheeze* needs you. (Twilight flies to Princess Celestia's castle) Celestia: Twilight, we have an intruder. Can you try and take care of who ever it is? Twilight: You can count on me, Princess. I won't let you down (Twilight flys to Equestria's city limits to find a truck with a fire paint job) Twilight: Alright, whats that? (She kicks the truck) (The truck starts to transform, revealing to be Optimus Prime) Optimus: What do you want? Twilight: So your the intruder! Get out! Optimus: Hm? Intruder? Twilight: Alright if you won't leave...(She gets in a fighting stance) I'm going to have to force you. Optimus: And I thought Starscream was an idiot.... FIGHT! (Twilight charges at Optimus an head butts him, which knocks him down.) Optimus: You're stronger than you look (Pulls out his Energon Axe) But can you fight? Twilight: Can I fight? (She uses her telekinesis to lift Optimus of the ground) Optimus: What the-- (He throws the axe at Twilight but misses her) Twilight: Looks like you need to work on your aim! (She tosses him off a cliff, expecting him to be dead) Twilight: That was easy! (She turns around only to see Optimus flying himself) Optimus: One thing you need know about Cybertronians...(He charges his laser cannon) we can fly! (Twilight spreads her wings and starts flying away, with Optimus flying after her and fires his laser cannon) (Twilight starts to do a series of Barrel Rolls to avoid the cannon fire with one grazing her wing) Twilight: OW! That hurt! (She turns around and alter the gravity of Optimus to send him to the ground, only for him to transform into his truck form with no damage.) Twilight: What?! This is impossible! You should be dead! (She closes her mouth, not realizing what she just said) Optimus: (Over his truck radio) You need to watch what you say! (He goes into robot mode and fires at her, hitting Twilight square in the chest) Twilight: Oh! Ow! (She charges at Optimus again) Optimus: Oh for God's sake! (He retracts his hands and two Energon swords come out of them.) (Optimus prepares to cut her in half, but before he can she summons a force field around her, deflecting the blow, and into Optimus) (The reflect of the attack causes the Energon slashes to hit Optimus, but not enough to kill him) Optimus: For the love of.... (He blasts another Ion Blast at Twilight who dodges it) Twilight: Once again, work on your freaking aim! Optimus: You do not want to make me angry. (He grabs the Energon axe he threw earlier and transforms it into a sword) Now, the real fight begins! (He slashes at the Princess who dodges the attack) (Twilight teleports behind Optimus and barrel rolls super fast then flies forword) Twilight: Say, goodbye! (She tears through his chest but a few inches away from his spark) Optimus: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!! (He realized what he could do with his spark) Twilight: What? That didn't do anything?! (Optimus grabs her) Optimus: Say 'Ah'! (The tears of a piece of his spark of and makes Twilight swallow it) Optimus: You have about 10 seconds before you explode! (Twilight tries to find a way to get the spark from exploding) Twilight: I'm sorry Princess Celestia, I failed you. (She covers herself in a force field before the explosion) (A giant explosion happen) Twilight: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! (The force field disappears with Twilight turned into a pile of ash) Optimus: (solomly) You left me no choice, sister K.O!!! Results Boomstick: Anybody want roast pony? Wiz: Twilight might have been smarter and more tactical than Optimus, but he was more skilled and experience. Boomstick: Most of Twilight's and Optimus' victory's were made possible with team mates so it came down to one thing.... survival skills Wiz: Twilight had all the magic sucked out of here and would've died if it wasn't for her Rainbow Powers. Boomstick: On the other hand, Optimus has survived black holes with would crush a normal person with its gravity. Wiz: Also, Tirek is nothing like Sentinal Prime, Megatron, or the Fallen combined. Meaning Optimus doesn't just have experience, he can dish out and take in everything his enemy's threw at him. Boomstick: In the end, Twilight got roasted Wiz: The winner is Optimus Prime Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Transformers vs My Little Pony themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs